Feather Bangs/Galería
Difícil de Expresar Feather Bangs knocks Big Mac out of the way S7E8.png Feather Bangs flipping his mane S7E8.png Feather Bangs greeting Sugar Belle S7E8.png Feather Bangs "I was writin' poetry by the pond" S7E8.png Feather Bangs presents heart-shaped bouquet of roses S7E8.png Feather Bangs acting suave toward Sugar Belle S7E8.png Feather Bangs giving roses to Sugar Belle S7E8.png Sugar Belle accepting roses from Feather Bangs S7E8.png Crusaders observe Sugar Belle and Feather Bangs S7E8.png Cutie Mark Crusaders worried about Big Mac's crush S7E8.png Distance shot of Big Mac walking away from Sugar Belle's house S7E8.png Feather Bangs impresses Sugar Belle with his juggling S7E8.png Feather Bangs juggling bouncy balls S7E8.png Feather Bangs "I'll always catch you if you fall" S7E8.png Swooning Ponies swoon over Feather Bangs S7E8.png Feather Bangs grins confidently at Sugar Belle S7E8.png Feather Bangs catches Sugar Belle's saddlebag S7E8.png Feather Bangs stealing Big McIntosh's thunder S7E8.png Feather Bangs returns Sugar Belle's saddlebag to her S7E8.png Feather Bangs sweet-talking Sugar Belle S7E8.png Feather Bangs flipping his mane again S7E8.png Swooning Ponies swoon over Feather Bangs again S7E8.png Sugar Belle thanks Feather Bangs for his chivalry S7E8.png Sugar Belle and Feather walk away from Big Mac and CMCs S7E8.png Feather Bangs' carriage knocks Big Mac out of the way S7E8.png Feather Bangs appears in a fancy carriage S7E8.png Feather Bangs inviting Sugar Belle on a carriage ride S7E8.png Big Mac and Apple Bloom watch Sugar Belle and Feather ride away S7E8.png Big Mac and CMCs watch Sugar Belle and Feather ride away S7E8.png Feather and backup dancers' silhouettes on stage S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing with backup dancers S7E8.png Feather Bangs flipping his mane as he sings S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "my heart stopped beating" S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "stars crossed the sky" S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "come see what I was seeing" S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "you were the one" S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "made me believe" S7E8.png Feather Bangs held up by his backup dancers S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing on the beach S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "birds could not sing" S7E8.png Feather Bangs and backup dancers on the beach S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "you are the sun" S7E8.png Feather Bangs drawing a heart with his hoof S7E8.png Feather Bangs with a heart drawn in front of him S7E8.png Backup dancers throw Sugar Belle onto the stage S7E8.png Feather Bangs picks Sugar Belle up off the floor S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing to embarrassed Sugar Belle S7E8.png Backup dancers carry Feather Bangs on a giant candy cane S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing with a hoof around Sugar Belle S7E8.png Feather Bangs and Sugar Belle twirling around on stage S7E8.png Sugar Belle getting tossed from the stage S7E8.png Big Mac continues singing and glares at Feather Bangs S7E8.png Feather Bangs lounging in a carriage S7E8.png Feather Bangs lowering his sunglasses S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "every time you smile" S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "I can feel my heart a-swellin'" S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "blood is rushing from" S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "my head to my hooves" S7E8.png Feather Bangs and backup ponies dancing S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "I'm feeling that groove" S7E8.png Cart of apples falling on top of Feather Bangs S7E8.png Feather Bangs interrupts Big Mac's song again S7E8.png Feather Bangs dancing with Sugar Belle S7E8.png Feather Bangs holding Sugar Belle's hoof S7E8.png Feather Bangs sings while brushing his mane away S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing "you could be the one for me" S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing and being theatrical S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing in the spotlight S7E8.png Feather Bangs lying on top of giant flower S7E8.png Feather Bangs and backup dancers on giant flowers S7E8.png Feather Bangs jumping from flower to flower S7E8.png Feather Bangs and backup dancers sing together S7E8.png Feather Bangs appears on stage with a chair S7E8.png Feather Bangs covers himself with cheese fondue S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing Sugar Belle's name S7E8.png Feather Bangs sings and gives bouquet to Sugar Belle S7E8.png Big McIntosh singing even more loudly S7E8.png Feather Bangs singing even more loudly S7E8.png Big Mac and Feather Bangs with Flowers S7E8.png Backup dancer pony starting to lose his grip S7E8.png Big McIntosh and Feather Bangs start to fall over S7E8.png Big Mac, Feather Bangs, and Sugar Belle in a messy pile S7E8.png Feather Bangs looking mortified at Big McIntosh S7E8.png Sugar Belle telling Big Mac and Feather Bangs off S7E8.png Sugar Belle "you clearly don't know me at all!" S7E8.png Feather and backup dancers ashamed of themselves S7E8.png Feather Bangs looking heartbroken S7E8.png Feather Bangs leaving Sugar Belle's bakery S7E8.png Feather Bangs serenading Sugar Belle outside her door S7E8.png Feather Bangs vocalizing outside Sugar Belle's door S7E8.png Feather Bangs vocalizing soulfully S7E8.png Feather Bangs finishes vocalizing S7E8.png Cutie Mark Crusaders tell Feather Bangs he's too late S7E8.png CMCs and Feather Bangs look at Big Mac and Sugar Belle S7E8.png Feather Bangs watches Big Mac and Sugar Belle cuddle S7E8.png Sweetie Belle "three not-so-secret admirers" S7E8.png Sweetie Belle pointing at the Swooning Ponies S7E8.png Feather Bangs looks at the Swooning Ponies S7E8.png Feather Bangs blushing S7E8.png Feather Bangs looking embarrassed S7E8.png Feather Bangs "what should I say to them?" S7E8.png Apple Bloom "you're askin' us for advice?" S7E8.png Feather Bangs flipping his mane yet again S7E8.png Feather Bangs "write poetry and juggle" S7E8.png Feather Bangs scared to talk to ponies S7E8.png Feather Bangs "almost as much as loneliness" S7E8.png Feather Bangs asks the Crusaders for their help S7E8.png Crusaders unsure about helping Feather Bangs S7E8.png Scootaloo "he just needs a little nudge" S7E8.png Scootaloo "I don't think Big Mac's ready to leave" S7E8.png Cutie Mark Crusaders agree to help Feather Bangs S7E8.png Apple Bloom "the Cutie Mark Crusaders are..." S7E8.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "at your service!" S7E8.png Feather Bangs flips his mane one last time S7E8.png Feather Bangs and Crusaders laughing together S7E8.png Feather Bangs winking in heart-shaped iris out S7E8.png Categoría:Galería de Personaje